erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Astra Morozko
Astra Morozko was the Prime itteration of the LUNA Combat AI and was also the first of her itteration to marry an Organic. She is best known for her work with the Soviet National Defense Commission, where she helped design naval vessels and tactics. Development Astra Morozko was the first LUNA Combat AI, and was a direct descendent of the original RITA AI. She was one of the first matrixes to be developed following the discovery of the Singularity Method, the method by which AIs are formed. Her knowledge of warfare and tactics was drawn directly from the Soviet Database and curriculum taught at it's various Military Academies. This knowledge and data was tested and retested in the same Virtual Reality Simulators used to train soldiers and naval personnel, giving the LUNA AI a comprehensive familiarity with the layouts and quirks of Soviet naval vessels. Introduction to Military Service Astra entered military service under the designation LUNA Prime, despite being geared more for combat and strategy she also made an excellent administrative assistant. As such, she was often called upon by Ivanka Morozko of the Techno-Kommissar's staff to aide in investigations into corruption and criminal activity within the government. When she was not operating as an administrative assistant, Astra was aiding instructors at the Dosalt Naval Academy in conversion training from the planet based navy to the newly formed Void Fleets. Her efficiency and familarity with the operation of a warship first hand made it easy for her to explain complex procedures in more layman terms, which in turn, lead to more efficient crew performance. It was during this short period of time that Astra became aware of a plot by then Techno-Kommissar Oleg Putinilov to sell Soviet Interests to Xenos and Non-Soviet Organizations. She brought this plot to the attention of Ivanka Morozko, the Techno-Kommissar's Chief Investigator, whom found the evidence to be solid and concrete. This resulted in the coup d'etat which lead to the deposition of Oleg Putinilov and saw Ivanka Morozko put in charge of the country as the new Techno-Kommissar. Diplomatic And Research Work Following the coup d'etat, Astra was transferred to the Soviet Ministry of Science to aide in the design of new Warp Capable warships. Her work in this field would go on to yield designs like the Domovoi Patrol Cruiser and the X-09 Stealth Ship. She was also responsible for bringing to the attention of the Techno-Kommissar the feeling among her AI bretheren that they be given more extensive rights, such as the right to reproduction without governmental regulation. Eventually these suggestions and urgings would become enshrined in law in the form of the 'Articles of Artificial Personhood'. Once this had been passed, she and an OSCAR AI came together to 'reproduce' and create the Tachanka Ground Assault AI, whom she regards as her son. Astra would go on to request a transfer to the Diplomatic Corps, where she intended to spend the rest of her governmental career. Personal Life Astra Morozko was perhaps one of the best examples of what a true AI could look like, the impact she had on Soviet Society was immense. Her work in the weapon's industry and her proclivity towards conflict proved to be a problem at times, but despite the nature of her creation, she overcame these hurtles and is often viewed as the benchmark for Artificial Intelligences around the Techno-Union. She married Techno-Kommissar Ivanka Morozko shortly after the coup which saw Morozko's rise to power. It is speculated that perhaps this was a calculated move on her part, though such speculation is treated with a high degree of doubt by both the government and civilian populace allike. Following her work as a Naval Designer, Astra sought to modify her programming to accomodate a more balanced and less warlike matrix. Unfortunately, being a direct descendant of the RITA Code, she was unable to change her base coding as other itterations of her are able to. To counteract this, she sometimes went into a state of near unresponsiveness which can best be described as meditation. Simulated Appearance Trend While AI lack an actual physical appearence in the sense that humans or other organics have them, Astra started the trend of AIs purchassing and customizing Droids to their liking. Despite this, she rarely used her Droid, and prefered to appear via Hologram or in Virtual Reality. Her appearence was based on a character from Kriegshammer 50k, a table top and VR game that was quite popular in the Techno-Union, and was given to her more as a placeholder by her developers until a new one could be acquired. Despite that, she actually approved of the form given to her and kept it as her own, sales for Kreigshammer skyrockted not long after. Trivia Despite the fact that she was an AI, Astra Morozko was also a follower of the Worship of the Mother Goddess, it was widely suspected that this lead to her attempts to convert her matrix to one that was less conflict driven. Thanks to advances is AI technology, Astra was one of the first AIs to have a backup copy of herself created and stored in the Soviet National AI Vault. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Alive Category:Military